


Lighthouse & Til Enda

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [8]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 缩影系列Ep5 & 6系列完结篇





	1. Chapter 1

01

“后天就要出发去里约了，你真的不去准备一下你的围巾或者是外套吗？”安妮罗杰从自己的衣柜里找出来了所有的针织围巾，现在北半球正在享受着美好的夏天，而南半球可能就没有这么温暖了。莱因哈特坐在安妮罗杰房间里的小矮凳上，看着自己的姐姐在那里纠结到底应该带哪条围巾。有几条围巾他从来没见过，而有些上面还挂着吊牌。莱因哈特摇了摇头，他从小到大面对的最困难的选择不是要不要做飞行员，不是要不要对奥贝斯坦首相说自己不想做国王，更不是犹豫晚上吃什么，而是当他的姐姐安妮罗杰问他哪件衣服更好看的时候，该怎么回答。现在年轻的国王正在心里默念着，祈祷着，希望自己的姐姐不要拿起四条围巾问他到底要带哪几条。  
但是，该来的总是会来。比如阴天的时候会下雨，太阳落下了就会升起来，鞋子不小心踩到池塘里就会湿。  
“好吧，莱因哈特，你说哪几条比较好看一点？”安妮罗杰的胳膊上搭着好几条不同颜色和图案的围巾，展示给了自己的弟弟。莱因哈特几乎是闭着眼指了两条，随后准备迎接安妮罗杰接下来的狂轰滥炸。  
“我觉得你根本没用心帮我选，这两条是吗，我觉得这一个更好一点？”安妮罗杰拿起了一条有着蓝色花纹的围巾，在莱因哈特眼前晃了晃。此刻，莱因哈特最想念的人就是还在训练的吉尔菲艾斯，如果现在吉尔菲艾斯在家，那么莱因哈特就完全可以把这种费力不讨好的事情推给自己的好朋友。真的，比起给安妮罗杰挑哪件衣服好看，他宁愿和奥贝斯坦首相单独开上两个小时的会。  
“嗯……这条也不错，姐姐你要不就都带上吧。”这可能是莱因哈特能够想到的可能是最合适的答复了，为期一个星期的对巴西的国事访问，安妮罗杰多带几条围巾也不是不可以。但是这个回答明显不能让安妮罗杰满意。他的姐姐放下了所有的围巾，卧室的床上堆满了从衣帽间里拿出来的衣服，莱因哈特开始思考他的姐姐到底有没有那么多的时间来穿这么多的衣服，这可能是一个未解之谜。“莱因哈特，你要是觉得无聊的话，不如你去把晚餐做了，别在这里干坐着了。”这是一个信号，莱因哈特敏锐地捕捉到了这一点，安妮罗杰生气了。  
“行啊，姐，你想吃外卖披萨还是外卖寿司，我可以下楼之后再订餐。”莱因哈特从自己的口袋里掏出手机，非常熟练地打开了应用程序，当他在自己海牙的郊外住所居住的时候拯救他的胃的一半就是超市的沙拉、现成食品和餐馆里的外卖了。齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯曾经忧虑地提出让莱因哈特搬回来住，但是这得到了年轻国王的强烈反对。“我好不容易搬出去一个人住，现在让我住回到我小时候的房间里我就只能想到当年我和我爸妈吵架的场景。”吉尔菲艾斯只得默默地接受莱因哈特就算是吃外卖披萨、超市沙拉、微波食品或者是下馆子，也不想回到自己长大的地方住。当然，莱因哈特偶尔也会去豪斯登堡宫住上几天，那是在他不得不去的情况下。每次莱因哈特“被迫”居住在豪斯登堡宫为了即将到来的国王日庆典或者是圣诞王室照片拍摄做准备的时候，吉尔菲艾斯就会听到连绵不绝的莱因哈特的抱怨。“在这个地方我像个可笑的木偶。”莱因哈特会扯着他那件正装礼服的橙色和蓝色交错的绶带，胸前还挂着他的勋章。“我现在真的希望我自己出生在一个共和国里了。”豪斯登堡宫的那些漂亮的壁画和古典的家具在莱因哈特看来都是一些让人感到麻烦的东西，比起住在这个门口站着卫兵、奥贝斯坦首相时不时会前来拜访的巨大宫殿，莱因哈特更喜欢住在阿姆斯特丹，在那个城市的现代化公寓里他感到安全。  
“你随意，一会儿努儿登堡宫的人会送东西过来，你最好别让他们看见你在家里啃外卖披萨，不然你的事务长官修特莱先生会对你进行一番健康饮食的教育的。”安妮罗杰背对着莱因哈特，看着自己堆在床上的那一堆衣服，从里面拿了一件上衣端详着。  
“努儿登堡宫要送什么过来，别告诉我他们要把什么开会的记录送过来……我今天休假！”  
“你是不是最近有被迫害妄想症，莱因哈特，努儿登堡宫一会儿要把改好的礼服送过来，还有……”她转过身来，放下了那件深灰色的上衣，和莱因哈特一样的蓝色眼睛看着说要下楼点外卖披萨，但是依旧坐在矮凳上没挪动地方的莱因哈特。“我让他们把妈妈的首饰拿过来了，毕竟这次有几场需要正装的场合。”  
莱因哈特有些惊讶，他的目光落在安妮罗杰的手指上，那里除了一个简单的订婚戒指之外没有其他的装饰品。在他的印象里，安妮罗杰一直都不喜欢这些亮闪闪的装饰品，她身上最耀眼的也许就是那像流动的金子一样的金发。也许是已经过去了有些年头，克莱尔贝拉女王拥有的那些珍贵的王冠和首饰在莱因哈特的记忆中已经变得模糊了起来。他从来没有想过自己会再次见到那些属于母亲的东西戴在安妮罗杰身上，在他的设想里，那些珍贵的珠宝最后很可能会被捐给博物馆。  
“你为什么要告诉我这些，姐姐？”他的声音有些发蔫，母亲过世之后，这已经成了他们两个之间谁都不愿意提起的一个话题。莱因哈特在19岁的时候匆匆被推到了这个国家的君主的位置上，虽然这是一个君主立宪的国家，但这也意味着他作为一个“普通人”的生活就这样戛然而止了。而这个位置一开始是为安妮罗杰准备的。  
“因为那是妈妈的首饰，和妈妈留下的所有东西一样，你也有拥有它们的权利。”安妮罗杰有些勉强地扯了扯自己的嘴角，“我曾经还想过，如果哪天你有了一位王妃，这些漂亮的装饰品可能会很衬她黑色的眼睛。”  
莱因哈特笑了起来，他没继续坐在矮凳上了，悠悠地准备下楼去“准备”姐弟俩的晚餐。“我可能这辈子都不会有一位能用得上这些亮闪闪装饰品的王妃了，不过的确有一个人有很漂亮的黑色眼睛。”

莱因哈特原本以为这个话题就已经结束了，他坐在安妮罗杰和吉尔菲艾斯住的这间曾经是他们长大的郊外别墅的客厅沙发里，喜滋滋地吃着可能被修特莱先生批评为“垃圾食品”的玛格丽特披萨，电视被他打开了，播着没什么营养的连续剧。他擦了擦自己嘴角上蹭的芝士和番茄酱，随手把纸巾丢进了垃圾袋里。现在他感觉自己和一个享受难得休假的荷兰普通22岁年轻人没什么区别了，可能唯一不同的就是他现在被迫签了一份终身的职业合同。但是他的这一点幻想马上就像是沙滩上的泡沫一样被海浪击得粉碎，安妮罗杰的礼服和首饰在他收到外卖披萨之前就被努儿登堡宫的工作人员送了过来，一同送过来的还有莱因哈特的礼服衬衫和袖口，他看了一眼，叹了口气，穿成一个提线木偶的样子去接受巴西颁发的大十字南十字勋章可不是他自愿的。然而安妮罗杰在和他一起充满罪恶感和满足感地吃完了高热量的晚餐之后就跑去要试试这身新定做的礼服还有属于他们母亲的首饰了。莱因哈特在心里默默想着，安妮罗杰自从和吉尔菲艾斯订婚以来生活水平直线提高导致她的不少衣服都要重新定做，但是他不敢直接说出来，只能在私下对吉尔菲艾斯说两句。毕竟他们两个谁都不想面对一个生气了的安妮罗杰，真的。  
“你看起来真的很像妈妈。”莱因哈特看着站在楼梯上，朝他夸张地提了提裙摆的安妮罗杰，过了半天才从嗓子里挤出这句话来。一些斑驳的记忆出现在他的眼前，他的妈妈克莱尔贝拉的确曾经戴过那条钻石项链，巨大的方形钻石在客厅的灯光下闪烁着让他有些心酸的光芒。“我一直觉得你比我适合做这个国家的女王。”  
“对不起，莱因哈特。”安妮罗杰低头看着自己放在楼梯扶手上的左手手指上的订婚戒指，“我当时……”  
“没什么，姐姐我知道你……”他觉得有什么东西卡在他的喉咙里，这可能是他们姐弟两个这么多年第一次单独讨论这个已经无法改变的话题，“你不想让吉尔菲艾斯在顶着‘荷兰马术界的希望之星’的头衔之外再背上‘女王的未婚夫’的身份，他是个职业运动员，赛场外的事情越少越好。吉尔菲艾斯是我最好的朋友，我当然希望他能够成为他想要成为的那个人。而且当时我也只是个19岁的大学生，我没什么太多需要考虑的。”莱因哈特耸了耸自己的肩膀，很多事情都已经过去了，既然不能更改什么，那就去接受那些事实。在这一段像琥珀一样将两个人包裹起来的沉默中，莱因哈特似乎听到了杨的声音，那个大英图书馆的历史研究员、他现在的男朋友在他们的第三次见面时对他说，反叛不一定是对外界的一种反抗，有些时候也是对自己的一种反抗。在责任和自己的欲望面前，反叛自己欲望的冲动也是所有人会一直做的一件事。  
“说到这件事，”安妮罗杰慢慢地从楼梯上走下来，走到莱因哈特旁边，年轻的国王让自己的姐姐伸手扶着自己的胳膊，他注意到了这件漂亮的浅色礼服和他母亲曾经穿过的一件十分相似，现在的安妮罗杰真的很像他们已经不在了的母亲，而这个事实在大声地告诉他自己的肩膀上承担着怎样的责任。“你准备什么时候对媒体公布你的新恋情？”  
他蓝色的眼睛里写满了惊讶，他不是没对安妮罗杰说过自己和杨威利的事情，事实上，他不会对安妮罗杰隐瞒任何事。那段持续了很短时间，也说不上成功的恋情他也一五一十地告诉了安妮罗杰，并且从安妮罗杰那里得到了从别人那里得不到的安慰。但是对媒体公布自己的私人生活真的不是莱因哈特喜欢的一件事。  
“姐姐，我不觉得我应该对媒体公开这件事……你知道……”  
“我知道你在担心什么，就算是你不说，媒体迟早有一天会知道，而且在媒体报道这件事之前，奥贝斯坦首相会提前知道的。”  
“我可以让媒体选择不报道这件事，奈特哈尔对我说过，对于王室的事情媒体还是会比较谨慎的。”他的右手攥成了拳，就算奈特哈尔·缪拉是他的好朋友，但是他真的不喜欢把自己的私人生活都暴露在媒体之下，这让他有一种自己的生活都被别人掌控的感觉。“这样的话没有人会知道。”  
“你是准备让杨博士当一辈子你的‘秘密情人’吗，还是说你准备过几个月就和他分手？你要知道，你是这个国家的国王，你不可能像一个普通人一样走到婚姻登记处签个字就可以了。你如果想一直和他在一起的话，这些都是你需要考虑的问题。”  
“我当然不是想要过几个月就和他分手，我也不会让杨当一辈子什么我的秘密情人。我……”他像是有些挫败感一样地叹了口气，“姐姐你之前没和我说过这些事。”  
“那是因为我觉得之前你根本不会走到这一步，但是现在我觉得你真的应该把这些问题摆到台面上来和杨好好地谈一谈。我在拒绝了继承妈妈的王位后做的第一件事就是和齐格飞一起向媒体公开我们两个的关系，在这个时候对媒体说真话可能是最好的选择，比起让媒体去发现你们的事情。”  
“可能吧，姐姐，等我和杨谈完这件事之后我会让奈特哈尔写一篇报道的。”  
安妮罗杰轻轻地笑了起来，“真的吗，莱因哈特，图片报是一个发布这种消息的好选择吗？”  
这句话也成功地逗笑了莱因哈特，他牵着自己姐姐的手，像是现在这座海牙郊外的别墅正在举办一场非常正式的官方活动一样。虽然莱因哈特现在穿着他最喜欢的乐队的周边T恤和牛仔裤，脚上穿着的也不是正装皮鞋而是一双拖鞋，但是他还是努力地装作正式的样子陪着全套正装的安妮罗杰在客厅里绕了一圈。他们两个最后都大声笑了起来，一起坐在沙发里，而那件漂亮的礼服可能明天也要拿去再处理一下上面的褶皱了。“我觉得把这个新闻给奈特哈尔他会当上图片报主编的，我又何乐而不为呢？”  
“他如果当上了主编，就不能陪你在阿姆斯特丹一起在酒吧里喝酒还有在他家里玩游戏了，我猜你会很想他。”  
“当然，那我不如把这条消息告诉英国太阳报吧，杨现在的室友在太阳报工作。”  
他的手轻轻地覆上了安妮罗杰的，他们两个真的很久没有这样坐在一起，大声地笑出来了，“比起我的新恋情，我更期待你和吉尔菲艾斯的‘王室婚礼’。我相信会有很多电视台愿意掏钱买转播权的。”  
“就算是转播权卖出了天价，我也不会掏全部的外卖披萨钱的。”安妮罗杰伸出了自己的另一只手，摊在了莱因哈特面前，“6欧元50分，掏钱吧，国王陛下。”  
“姐姐——”莱因哈特使出了他小时候惯用的伎俩，虽然他不是想要让安妮罗杰来为晚餐付钱，但是既然安妮罗杰这么说了，他就想顺便开一个玩笑。他故意枕到了安妮罗杰的腿上，像一个大型猫科动物一样，“我这个月为了和你一起出访巴西推掉了所有的执飞任务，我这个月一分薪水都没有，你忍心看着你弟弟这个月饿肚子吗。而且是你想去里约的，吉尔菲艾斯要在里约比赛。”  
“不如这样，莱因哈特国王陛下，你既然是个飞行员，这次我们去里约的航班由你来执飞？”  
“我等这一天等了很久了，为你执飞航班当然是我的荣幸，安妮罗杰公主殿下。”  
安妮罗杰揉乱了莱因哈特的金色头发，这个时候他们不是这个国家的国王和公主，只是一个年轻的飞行员和他的艺术史专家姐姐。

达斯提·亚典波罗破天荒地在周六的早上看到了自己的室友兼剑桥学长杨威利出现在了客厅里。当他看到杨坐在沙发里，头发乱七八糟地支棱着，身边趴着一个大毛球的时候，他还揉了揉自己的眼睛来确定自己并不是在梦游。那个同样爱好睡觉的喜马拉雅猫看到亚典波罗出现在客厅之后从沙发上蹿到地毯上，伸了一个懒腰。亚典波罗看着那个黑色的毛尾巴竖了起来，朝自己这个方向叫了两声。他弯腰把大毛球抱进怀里，这时他才确定自己真的没在梦游，周六早上七点半，杨威利居然醒了，还在客厅里坐着。  
“告诉我，杨，今天不是世界末日！”亚典波罗大声地说着，用上了他在读公学的时候参加戏剧社的表演功底，夸张的表演仿佛今天真的是先知所说的世界毁灭之日。“我还没有出版一本流传千古的经典著作，我还不想死，虽然我已经快到了三十岁，但是，但是这不是我应该有的终点！”  
杨回过头来，把手指放在自己的嘴唇上做了一个小点声的动作，这个时候刚刚从床上爬起来不到五分钟的亚典波罗才看清楚杨的手上拿着自己的平板电脑，正在和远在海牙的荷兰国王莱因哈特视频聊天。  
“真的很伟大，杨威利博士，你真是太伟大了。你让我看到了爱情的魔力，爱情居然能让你离开温暖的被窝然后早上七点无怨无悔地和你的小男友视频聊天。我现在愿意成为之前我唾弃的所有爱情小说忠实的信徒，早餐不能改变杨威利，但是爱情可以！”亚典波罗故意提高了自己的声音，他抱着喜马拉雅猫挤到了杨的身边，并且毫不客气地朝着屏幕里的莱因哈特挥了挥手。“嗨，国王陛下，杨是不是真的没跟你说过平时他周末的时候都会睡到十点钟的？哦对了，伦敦的十点钟是阿姆斯特丹的十一点。”  
杨做了一个尽职尽责的翻译，虽然他很不想揽下这个差事，但是他真的不想听莱因哈特和亚典波罗之间的英语初级水平和荷兰语A2对话了。莱因哈特听到这句话之后笑了起来，亚典波罗看到他的金色头发上还有一点点水珠，脖子上随意地搭着一条运动毛巾，看起来这位年轻的国王刚刚锻炼回来。  
“是我忽略了这一点，我早上跑步回来之后想要告诉杨我明天就要去里约，一周的国事访问。”  
听到了杨有些平板的翻译之后亚典波罗点了点头，现在他必须赶快去给自己补充一些咖啡因，一会儿他有一个采访任务，并不是所有人都像大英图书馆的杨威利博士这样可以享受充足的假期。  
“好吧，祝您在里约度过愉快的一周。我猜你会想他的，所以我不介意替你给他一个告别吻，而国王陛下您就只能亲吻杨的照片了。顺便我真的得走了，要不然我的主编会骂我半个小时。”亚典波罗说着，根本不在乎这些话一会儿杨要怎么翻译，随后他让大毛球跳到地毯上，自己搂过杨的肩膀在杨的脸颊上结结实实地亲了一下。他做了一个“不客气”的口型，快步走到厨房里去给自己煮了一杯咖啡，从冰箱里掏出三明治来咬了一大口。杨一半气恼一半好笑地看着他，“回来会找你算账的”，他同样用口型回答了哼着小曲的亚典波罗。现在喜马拉雅猫看沙发上又只剩下了杨一个人，蹿回到了杨的膝盖上，用黑色的尾巴扫了扫平板电脑的屏幕，这个画面逗笑了对面的莱因哈特。  
“我真的痛恨长途飞行，阿姆斯特丹到里约要飞12个小时，我觉得我会疯了的。”莱因哈特用毛巾擦了擦自己的头发，和杨因为睡觉而变得乱七八糟的黑发不一样，莱因哈特刚刚晨跑回来洗完澡，那些金发软趴趴地贴在自己的额前。“但是没办法，巴西的文化活动，我过去还要接受勋章。”  
“我记得你是个飞行员，莱因哈特，你不应该是最喜爱飞行的人吗？”  
“那是在驾驶飞机，而不是在机舱里当乘客。”  
“放平你的座椅，睡一觉，你醒来的时候就在美丽的里约了。”  
莱因哈特脸上露出了一个微笑，似乎他真的看到了里约美丽的景色。随后他抿了抿自己的嘴，像是犹豫了很久之后才说出一句话，“从巴西回来之后我会抽时间去伦敦的，杨。”  
“我知道你很忙，而且我觉得视频通话和面对面聊天现在已经没有什么区别了，科技进步也是有很多好处的。”  
“不，我必须和你面对面谈一谈，这是个重要的问题。”莱因哈特又停顿了一下，他的蓝色眼睛避开了自己平板电脑的摄像头，看向了另一个方向，“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”这是杨给出的回答。

莱因哈特真的痛恨作为乘客的长途飞行，就算是安妮罗杰和他一起也一样。随行的还有文化以及教育领域的学者官员，这就让这次飞行变成了一次折磨。莱因哈特在飞机平稳之后像杨说的那样放平了自己的座椅，躺在上面准备睡一觉。但是他还是从自己的包里摸出来一本从杨的书架里顺来的荷兰语小册子，用杨的话来说，这是一本荷兰二十世纪历史的小型专著，主要研究的是荷兰的商业史。莱因哈特翻开小册子，盯着那些他都看得懂但是连在一起就不知道是什么意思的单词。没错，看这种书就是容易让人睡着。  
“在读书？”安妮罗杰的声音从他旁边传来，莱因哈特抬起头，看到了站到自己旁边的姐姐。他点了点头，给安妮罗杰看了一眼小册子的封面。“这真不是你会喜欢看的书，你什么时候开始会在飞机上看书了？”  
“从杨那里拿来的，我实在不知道该怎么打发这无聊的十二个小时。”  
安妮罗杰递给莱因哈特自己的手机还有耳机，“克斯拉先生前天发给我一个有趣的节目，是艾齐纳哈先生朗读的一个英国专栏记者写的文章，我觉得你可以拿来打发一下时间。那个记者好像是叫达斯提·亚典波罗。”  
莱因哈特一把拿过了安妮罗杰的手机还有耳机，他塞上了耳机之后点了一下屏幕上的那个文件，艾齐纳哈先生怎么会和克斯拉先生一起做这种无聊的事情了，莱因哈特想着，还有亚典波罗到底又写了什么东西。  
如果让莱因哈特重新选择，他可能真的会选择在飞机上看荷兰近代商业史专著，而不是听亚典波罗写的专栏。  
而且那个专栏的题目还是“明亮的橙，一些发生在阿姆斯特丹的故事”。


	2. Chapter 2

02

克斯拉人生最大的一个决策失误可能就是放着好好的欧元集团的工作不做，接受了当时刚刚出任荷兰首相准备组阁的奥贝斯坦的邀请，一脚踏进了这个浑水潭子。他原本以为财政大臣这个职位属于钱多事少离家近的工作，毕竟他真的不是一个德国人，虽说奈梅亨离德国也就步行二十分钟，但是他的家人现在全都搬去格罗宁根了，去海牙找份工作总比在法兰克福混饭吃要强一点。就像没人能够准确预测出明天的天气一样，乌尔里希·克斯拉先生也真的没有预测出这份新工作到底给他带来了多大的麻烦。最让他感到生气的一点是，他的收入完全没有提高，这份工作除了“离家近”这一点点好处之外，简直就是钱少事多的典范。  
还有一件事克斯拉完全没有预测到，那就是自己成了自己之前最唾弃的“办公室恋情”的实践者。  
在一开始，他并不认为自己和邀请自己进入内阁的奥贝斯坦首相发展成了他一直小心提防的“和同事谈恋爱”，毕竟他们两个一个是首相一个是财政大臣，用奥贝斯坦这个把工作看得比什么都重要的人的话来说，每一段感情的背后都有目的，而两个利益纠葛太深的人一旦陷入到与利益无关的感情中，那就是一件很危险的事情了。当克斯拉听到奥贝斯坦在一边喝咖啡一边说出这种似乎他们之间不应该探讨的话题时，先是皱了皱眉，随后他学着首相先生的样子喝完了自己的那杯咖啡。会议已经结束了，他们两个从努儿登堡宫出来，正好都想要给自己买一杯咖啡，于是两个人就这样走进了一家连锁的小咖啡馆里，站在一张桌子旁喝着咖啡。克斯拉喝完了自己的咖啡，盯着杯子底的那一些咖啡渣，想到了自己在搭奥贝斯坦的顺风车的时候听他说过的那件事，不由得扯了扯自己的嘴角。  
“我不知道做一个国家的首相的职责中还有‘干涉国王和谁谈恋爱’这一项。”克斯拉当时坐在奥贝斯坦那辆平淡无奇的黑色轿车的副驾驶座上，看着自己手机上的新闻推送。这句话里有一半的嘲讽和一半的无奈。奥贝斯坦只是简单地对他陈述了一个事实，有一个小报记者拍到了年轻的国王和能源集团的掌控者在阿姆斯特丹南站外接吻的照片。这个急于在媒体界搞出一些水花的年轻记者在准备把这些照片刊登出去之前接到了主编的紧急电话，告诉他这些照片并不适合刊登在媒体上，作为补偿，有人愿意花一笔钱把照片买下了。他们国家虽然不像海峡对岸的英国一样有那么浓重的八卦土壤，但是这种有关年轻国王的新闻还是会引起不少人的关注。当那个小报记者看到自己的银行账户里多了一笔钱之后他自然而然地认为这是那位拥有不少财富的当事人之一做的事情，并且在心里鄙夷了一下这些有钱的外国人的做派——搞地下情也不看看对象是谁。但是这位小报记者真的把一项莫须有的罪名安到了当事人的头上，事实上，这件事是奥贝斯坦首相拦下来的。  
“没错，所以我是让菲尔纳替我去完成的，我还有很多重要的工作要做。”  
“我对于别人的私事一点兴趣都没有，我以为你也是这种人。”  
“财政大臣克斯拉先生，这并不是我们那位年轻的国王的‘私事’。”奥贝斯坦在一个红灯处停了下来，这也给了克斯拉一些空隙能够降下来一些窗户透透气。这辆车的空气循环系统并不差，但是他还是感觉到有些晕车。“结合现在我们正在商讨的能源阶梯税率问题，你不觉得这件事后面有太多的巧合了吗？如果我们的国王并不会列席一些内阁的讨论会议和最后在法令颁布之前签字，我会把这件事归结为他的私事。”  
克斯拉揉了揉自己的额角，他注意到正在开车的司机稍稍朝他这边看了一眼，只有一瞬间，下一秒奥贝斯坦就继续看着前面依旧闪着红色的信号灯了。“我还是个年轻学生的时候曾经有过一段无疾而终的恋爱，我那个时候差不多和莱因哈特年纪一样。所以你为什么就不能认为他只是做了这个年纪应该做的事情。我很感激你自掏腰包阻止了国王的绯闻，但是你的阴谋论让我感觉你是最近加班过度了。”  
“我对于国王莱因哈特没有什么特别的意见，只不过这件事的另一个当事人我要怀疑他的动机。”  
“你有奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔的电话，你为什么不在开完会之后直接给他打个电话？”  
“国家博物馆的梅克林格馆长先生给了我一份邀请。”克斯拉不知道为什么奥贝斯坦突然转移了话题，他只得继续听下去，“博物馆餐厅在结束了装修之后更新了菜单，梅克林格先生想让我过去提一些意见。鉴于我对于食物没有任何的偏好，财政大臣先生是不是可以帮我完成这项任务？”  
“你别认为一顿梅克林格馆长请客的晚餐就能改变我在这件事上对你的偏见。真的，奥贝斯坦首相先生，你这件事做的太不合适了。如果……如果我是21岁的莱因哈特国王，我可能会至少怨恨你一年。”  
“这不影响他在议会通过的法案上签字就可以，他怨恨不怨恨我对我的工作没有过多的影响。”  
一顿晚餐真的不能改变乌尔里希·克斯拉对于巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦在感情与利益这件事上的偏见，并且这顿他并不十分想参与的晚餐最终也没有像他预想的那样“狠狠坑奥贝斯坦首相一顿”。他盯着自己面前那份基本上没怎么动过的蔬菜汤和鳕鱼，在奥贝斯坦提出“每个人付自己的账单”之后，他真的花了一分钟的时间来思考自己为什么要答应这顿晚餐的邀请。并不是他心疼37欧元的账单，而是当事情和奥贝斯坦扯上关系之后，总是朝着他预想方向的反方向狂奔而去。  
就像他现在面前空空的咖啡杯一样。  
“干完这一个任期我就要辞职。”克斯拉说话的声音不大，但是足够能让站在他对面的奥贝斯坦听到。对方戴了一副框架眼镜，可能是因为上次在内阁开会的时候隐形眼镜不幸掉了一只的经历太过尴尬，奥贝斯坦已经连续好几次开会的时候都戴框架眼镜了。现在那双框架眼镜后面的褐色眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶，随后又恢复成了那幅冷漠的样子。  
“在你辞职之前我会在家里给你办一个小型的欢送会的，并且警告你不要把自己的经历写成回忆录来赚钱。”  
“我当然不会写回忆录。”克斯拉强调了整个句子中的动词“写”，他实在忍不住又去给自己点了一杯美式咖啡，“我会请RTL4频道最出名的播音员艾齐纳哈先生来给我朗读我回忆录的有声书版本，然后派个人每天晚上去你家窗户下面用最大音量外放。”  
“既然你那么想给我大声朗读自己的回忆录，那你为什么不亲自来我家朗读，客厅、卧室、餐厅，你可以随便在哪里读都可以。”  
克斯拉在这个时候选择了闭嘴，他意识到了，很多时候自己是不能和奥贝斯坦讲理的。  
不过这并不意味着他的这项小小的计划必须要在他熬完自己的任期之后才能实施，也不意味着他要在百忙之中抽出空来自己撰写回忆录。作为一个还是喜欢在业余时间看八卦小报的财政大臣，克斯拉在发现了英国小报《太阳报》记者达斯提·亚典波罗的最新专栏“明亮的橙——一些发生在阿姆斯特丹的故事”之后，他真的是从内心深处发出了感慨——终于有人把他想做的事提前一步做了出来。  
他也不是没怀疑过亚典波罗到底是从哪里得来的这些消息，但是他怀着一种复杂的心情给这位记者先生发了一封邮件之后得到的回复让他感觉有些惊讶。记者先生大大方方地承认了自己是国王莱因哈特现任男朋友杨博士的室友，出于“专栏终于有东西写了”的心情开始写这个百分之七十是胡编，百分之三十是真事的专栏。内容全部来自于自己的一手资料和他的合作伙伴、《图片报》记者奈特哈尔·缪拉提供的二手资料。同时亚典波罗还提供了“第二个半价”的优惠套餐。他告诉克斯拉，要持续关注缪拉的专栏，这位德国记者也想要搞一个大新闻。  
于是这个“大新闻”最后变成了两位记者提供原稿、克斯拉财政大臣投资、艾齐纳哈先生献声朗读的内部传阅有声读物。克斯拉非常满意自己在被繁重的工作压得喘不过气的间隙完成的这项作品，当他把带有有声读物链接的邮件发给奥贝斯坦和安妮罗杰公主之后他就安心地去睡了，完全没有意识到自己的这一个行为导致了之后国王在《图片报》上接受专访公开新恋情、奥贝斯坦首相决定再次出手干预年轻人谈恋爱的私事、法伦海特大使在周末打电话要求辞职和梅克林格馆长先生收获了一位意料之外的历史研究员这些事情。他当时唯一的想法就是，他终于报复了奥贝斯坦一回。

“不去高尼夫那里喝一杯吗，达斯提，现在可是周五晚上了。”  
杨把吃完了的微波食品盒子丢进垃圾桶，连同亚典波罗的那一份一起。按照平时周五的惯例，现在应该是去高尼夫的酒馆里喝上几杯不错的白兰地或者威士忌，配着老板提供给他们的油腻腻的薯条看卡介伦议员在褪去了律师、下议院议员这两层精英人设之后在酒吧里像所有的工人阶级球迷一样用各种各样丰富多彩的语言来辱骂裁判。这已经成了他们生活中不可或缺的一项娱乐。但是现在，达斯提·亚典波罗坐在沙发里，手里拿着手柄，津津有味地盯着电视屏幕，丝毫没有要去酒吧里喝酒的意图。  
“今天不去了，我今天有更重要的事情要做。”  
“什么更重要的事？和别人联机打游戏？”杨站到了亚典波罗身后，窝在大记者身边的猫窜到了沙发背上，想往杨的怀里钻。杨一只手捞起了猫，这时候他才认认真真地看起了亚典波罗正在做什么——和人联机玩全境封锁。“如果我没猜错的话，你是在和波布兰组队吧？”  
“还有尤里安，你别看他年轻，他一个人对付五个是没问题的。啊……先寇布先生也和我们在一组里。”  
“我能好奇一下你们的对手是谁吗，我还挺同情他们的。”  
“嗯……其实你信吗，挑事儿的是奈特哈尔，他非得说我在暗区如果碰见他绝对坚持不了一分钟。我怎么能让他如此膨胀呢，所以我就让他带上他的队友，我带上我的队友，周五晚上来一次四对四。我不能让他那么自大地搞什么四对一。”  
“你带上波布兰、尤里安和华尔特，那我能知道是谁那么倒霉和奈特哈尔一队？他可能完全不知道一个三十多岁的沉迷电子游戏的巴伐利亚语言学专家和一个刚要上大学的小孩在虚拟世界中有多可怕。”  
“奈特哈尔和他的朋友米达麦亚先生、毕典菲尔特先生还有你的小男朋友一队。现在的情况是这样的，我希望他们之间有一个WhatsApp群，先把他们的战术思路统一一下。我真是受不了毕典菲尔特先生在这里无差别扫射了，真的，我都怀疑他能扫到奈特哈尔。”  
“你们现在怎么样，我看看……四个血包，其实我觉得你现在应该去堵门。”  
“说的你很懂的样子嘛，杨，哦我都忘了你是‘任何游戏未尝败绩’的’魔术师杨‘嘛。我真的很想到你油管上传的游戏实况视频下面去扒皮说‘魔术师杨’其实最怕的其实是国际象棋和水管工……”  
“行了行了，我都已经快半归隐江湖了，那都是我当年年轻的时候被逼无奈……”杨伸了伸自己没有抱着猫的胳膊，“其实我觉得他们那队的策略还不错，毕典菲尔特先生只不过是出来迷惑你们的，你们要注意一下这边，火力不要太过击中到一点。”  
“不是我说，奈特哈尔这小子，除了蹲在垃圾桶、门板、公交站牌还有消防车后面时不时出来放冷枪还有什么能耐！”  
“那你的战术也半斤八两啊达斯提，作为你游戏方面的‘前辈’，我可是知道你在各个游戏中的策略都只有一条——”还没等杨说完，亚典波罗自己就给出了自己战术的精妙总结，“打得赢就打，打不赢就跑啊。”  
“达斯提，你要是想赢的话就把手柄给我。”杨坐到了亚典波罗旁边，朝一旁的亚典波罗伸了伸手。亚典波罗一脸不可置信的样子，但是他还是把手柄递了过去。“不是吧，‘魔术师杨’要亲自下场了，我想可能明天奈特哈尔会控诉我开外挂。”  
“这算什么外挂。”  
“你啊，你就是我最大的外挂。我现在得给奈特哈尔发一条消息，让他准备好逃跑吧。”  
“如果我没记错的话，逃跑专家是你而不是奈特哈尔。”  
“没错没错，我是逃跑专家，那他就是躲垃圾桶后面的专家了。我们俩都差不多。”亚典波罗抱着猫，看着自己的前辈专心致志地盯着电脑屏幕。杨可能真的不擅长任何运动，但是他真的擅长所有（除了水管工和国际象棋）的游戏。  
“喔，我怎么没想出来这种精妙的堵门策略，说吧，你和尤里安还有先寇布先生私下里组队这样做了多少次？”  
“你要知道，华尔特是我最好的战术执行者。”杨威利有些得意地看了一眼亚典波罗，然后就又继续在游戏里对付莱因哈特的四人小队。他不得不承认一开始自己没下场的时候莱因哈特他们处于优势的位置，虽然毕典菲尔特的攻击看起来毫无章法，但是那只不过是年轻国王策略中的一步，他现在真的在思考对面是不是有一个WhatsApp群来讨论战术了。  
“这个爆破可以的，杨，我现在能想到奈特哈尔骂人的样子了。”  
“再给我两分钟，我结束这一场之后你能不能陪我去酒吧里喝两杯？”  
“两分钟，你确定吗，杨？”  
“当然。”  
亚典波罗没有说话，他在刚才的游戏中已经能看出来对面的几个人都是什么样的游戏风格了，如果他是‘魔术师杨’的话，他可能会先拿下毕典菲尔特和米达麦亚，只剩下缪拉和莱因哈特之后这场较量会变成一场暗区消耗战，俗称捉迷藏。这时候亚典波罗就不得不庆幸自己让尤里安多拿了几个血包。  
“行了，我说两分钟就不会拖到三分钟。”杨看着屏幕，把手柄交回给了亚典波罗。年轻的记者抓了抓自己的头发，看来今天晚上的高尼夫也是不能躲开杨威利。  
还没等亚典波罗开口说话，杨放在边桌上的手机就响了起来。杨做了一个“小点声”的动作，这个动作基本上就是直截了当地告诉亚典波罗，现在打电话过来的是莱因哈特。  
“杨，刚才你是不是替达斯提·亚典波罗下场了？”这真是一句直接的质问，杨本来还在想要怎么寒暄一下，但是他的小男友似乎根本不想跟他来一场“英式客套”，从天气说起最后绕到刚才为什么让华尔特·冯·先寇布一枪爆头。  
“是，没错，我是看他一直逃跑可能要输了就想帮帮他。”  
“你这是作弊，杨！”  
“我真的没作弊啊……”  
“如果我知道对面的对手是你的话，我一开始就不会制定那样的策略。这不公平，杨，下一次我们要正式地较量一下。”  
杨有些无奈地叹了口气，他能够听出来电话那头的年轻人已经有些生气了。金发的年轻人气到跳脚的样子他又不是没见过，这种情形通常出现在他们两个突发奇想选择乘公交出门但是在公交站发现伦敦市中心又经历了大规模堵车的时候。  
“好好好，你说我们要怎么较量一下，我可以让你选。”  
电话那头的莱因哈特沉默了一小会儿，抛给杨一个他意料之外的回答。“星战前线2。”  
这个回答真的是让杨笑了起来，他的笑声不大，但是真的感觉是被这个答案逗笑了。“真的吗，莱因哈特，星战前线2，我要提前跟你说你不要为了赢然后去冲动氪金……你要真的想拼手气的话咱们不如开FIFA UT的卡……”  
莱因哈特挂断了电话。  
亚典波罗给了杨一个“我就知道”的眼神，虽然他听不懂杨和莱因哈特拿荷兰语都说了些什么，但是他还是能听懂“星战前线2”和“FIFA UT”这两个臭名昭著的EA拿来掏走人钱包里的最后一个钢镚儿的游戏的。“你知道，这就是为什么我不喜欢EA的原因之一。”亚典波罗摊了摊自己的手，随后给杨补充了自己不喜欢EA的第二个原因。“当然，还有一点就是他们给凯尔特人的当家前锋的得分实在是太有失公允了。”

这件事让莱因哈特学亚典波罗的样子记恨了杨威利一个星期，直接导致他在和毕典菲尔特执飞阿姆斯特丹到伦敦的航班时也没有告诉杨自己到了伦敦。毕典菲尔特本人对杨威利在游戏上痛揍他们一顿也颇有微词，但是比起莱因哈特的生闷气，他的表现就更加直接——毕典菲尔特去油管上把“魔术师杨”的所有游戏实况视频都看了一遍，试图从里面找出哪一款游戏是最能击败杨威利的。为此，他还特地拉上了上一次同样惨败的队友，米达麦亚和缪拉。  
“莱因哈特，我想说你的头发真的是有点长了。”毕典菲尔特和莱因哈特坐在休息区的椅子上，机长给年轻的副机长拿了一杯咖啡，现在莱因哈特已经能接受这种没什么香味的咖啡因饮料了。他没有马上回答，坐在他旁边的毕典菲尔特伸手把他有些长的金发拢到耳朵后面。“要是这样的话，我真的要搬出民航条例来让你进驾驶舱之前把头发揪成一个辫子。”  
“我现在去机场的商店买束头发的头绳还来得及吗，还是说我应该去找乘务长女士来借一个？”  
“我很好奇你为什么要留这么长的头发，我觉得还是短发比较适合你。你这样看起来倒有点像安妮罗杰公主了。”  
莱因哈特有些不安地拢了拢自己的头发，那些金色的头发在阳光下呈现出一种好看的光芒。“你知道……我最近在为儿童癌症基金会做宣传，其中有一个就是我想把自己的头发留长之后把长发捐给基金会去做给患病儿童提供的假发。之前都是女士们在做这件事。基金会的负责人也是想告诉公众们不仅仅是女士可以做这种慈善活动……”  
毕典菲尔特发现自己旁边的年轻国王脸上有点泛红，他猜想可能是刚才他调侃莱因哈特看起来像是安妮罗杰引起了这个年轻人的窘迫。“你说我是不是也应该响应你的号召，从明天开始拒绝去理发店。”  
“那样的话我可能会被行业协会抗议。”莱因哈特脸上的那一点点红色褪去了，“我和姐姐都准备参与这个项目，不过姐姐比我有太多的优势了。我都不知道什么时候这些头发才能长成姐姐那个样子。”  
“我会告诉奈特哈尔那个小子，等到那一天让他写一篇‘莱因哈特女王陛下’的专访。这样你就真的是被邪恶的奥贝斯坦首相关在努儿登堡宫里的长发公主了，是不是会有传说中的莴苣骑士来解救你？”  
毕典菲尔特为自己说的话再一次付出了代价，莱因哈特不轻不重地踢了一下毕典菲尔特的小腿，这让说话不经过大脑的机长成功地闭上了嘴。莱因哈特低头看着自己的手表，表盘上的指针告诉他再过十分钟他们就得回到飞机上去了。长发公主，他在心里重复着这个词，为什么总是有人喜欢用这个愚蠢的比喻，而这个世界上根本就不会存在什么来解救他的骑士，他也不需要。

“莱因哈特……”在塔台的消息传达完毕之后，毕典菲尔特有些不安地看着旁边的副机长。莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛死死地盯着自己面前的那些仪表。刚刚关闭的机舱门让整个飞行器现在变成了一个停在机场的巨大罐头。伦敦城市机场的控制中心向这个区域的所有航班发出了同样的消息，由于收到机场该区域可能有危险爆炸品的消息，现在要临时关闭整个区域进行排查。  
“我知道，不过这很有可能是虚惊一场，我们只需要在这里等着塔台让我们起飞就行了。”  
毕典菲尔特伸手拍了拍莱因哈特的膝盖，他能够听出来他年轻的副机长还是有一点紧张。“现在我们几乎和所有的家人朋友处于失联状态，我猜现在法伦海特大使可能正在赶来城市机场的路上。”  
“他肯定回去又要跟奥贝斯坦首相说要辞职的事情了。”莱因哈特摘下了自己挂在脖子上的耳机，把它挂到旁边，伸了伸自己的胳膊。“也许我才是该从皇家航空辞职的那一个，我真是给法伦海特大使惹了不少的麻烦。”  
“我有一个私人问题想要问你，莱因哈特，你有没有像我一样留一份遗嘱在家里，万一哪天我们不幸……”  
莱因哈特瞪了他一眼，毕典菲尔特没有把剩下的那半句话说完。  
“我没有这个必要。”但是他还是对这个问题作出了回答，“如果我真的死在了飞机上，有一大堆的人会在我死后把所有的事情处理好。姐姐会成为女王，虽然她很不情愿是真的。我又没有留下什么遗孀或者孩子，我也没有多少私人财产，也就是吉尔菲艾斯会帮我照顾好伯伦希尔，就这样。不过我觉得我一定会被写在历史上——第一个死在飞机上的国王。”  
“如果有人告诉我，我两个小时之后会死在这里，我可能会很后悔自己这一辈子没能成为一名空军士兵吧。”毕典菲尔特半是调侃半是认真地说。“我比你多了一项自由，我可以在遗嘱里写好我的墓碑上要刻什么。”  
“我可能会后悔我真的没法像姐姐一样给癌症儿童患者捐头发了。”莱因哈特在上飞机之前真的向乘务长借了一个扎头发的头绳，现在他的金色头发在脖子后面揪成了一个有趣的辫子。“不知道那个时刻到来的时候我还有没有机会让我跟所有我爱的人最后说一句话。”他继续伸了伸自己的胳膊，长时间坐在椅子上让他感觉哪里都不太舒服。“不说这种让人垂头丧气的话题了，我想知道，如果真的像塔台刚才说的那样我们最少要延误三个小时，我现在能去客舱里转两圈吗，就算让我做客舱服务或者安全检查我都愿意。”  
“喔——”毕典菲尔特小小地惊呼了一声，“那我得赶紧做一个紧急机上广播，各位旅客们，虽然我们很有可能在两个小时之后死于一场大爆炸，但是现在大家可以享受到荷兰皇家航空最美副机长给大家带来的客舱服务。大家还有十分钟的时间来决定自己想要什么味道的薯片。”  
这对于机上的部分荷兰来的乘客来说可能是一次比较奇妙的体验，并不是所有人在乘坐飞机的时候都能被不幸地通知由于潜在的爆炸物危险飞机不得不延误三个小时以上，而且是在大家都登机之后才发布的通知。这意味着所有人要被闷在这个大罐头里不知道多长时间。但是也不是所有遇到航班延误的旅客都能看到自己国家的国王带着职业假笑问自己要什么味道的薯片。  
莱因哈特说的没错，最后这就是虚惊一场。他有些疲倦地拿着自己的手提包从飞机上下来，打开自己的手机，旁边的毕典菲尔特对他说为了庆祝他们劫后余生和莱因哈特国王第一次做客舱服务，他们应该去好好喝一杯。莱因哈特没有回答他，他低头看着自己的手机屏幕，那些通过媒体知道了伦敦城市机场发生的一切的他的朋友和亲人们的消息塞满了他的通讯软件。杨给他发了几条担忧的消息，莱因哈特猜可能是亚典波罗在现场给他直播了最新的进展，最后一条只有简单的几个词，“你知道我爱你。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

莱因哈特国王可能是人类历史上第一位选择在《图片报》上用一篇专访来公布自己恋情的国王。

《图片报》资深记者奈特哈尔·缪拉看着刚刚印出来的纸质版报纸，面前的电脑屏幕上是这一期专访的电子版。大幅的莱因哈特国王的照片在他的电脑屏幕上显示着，照片上的金发年轻人脸上挂着他在荷兰皇家航空被迫做客舱服务的时候的商业假笑。还没等缪拉把这篇可能给自己带来又一个升职加薪走上人生巅峰的专访看完头两行，他就被不断的WhatsApp提示音扰的心神不宁。  
于是缪拉抓起被自己放在另一沓报纸上的手机，手机屏幕亮个不停。缪拉迅速地扫了一眼那些消息，有些是德国总部那边的主编发过来的让他有空赶快滚回德国去签新合同，有些是同事给他发来的祝贺消息，有一条消息抓住了他的眼球，因为不会有什么正常人会在一条消息中发这么多的感叹号。  
而这条消息来自于毕典菲尔特机长。  
“奈特哈尔！你确定莱因哈特和那个杨威利谈恋爱！莱因哈特没有当‘小三’吗？！！”  
奈特哈尔·缪拉盯着这几行字，手指放在屏幕的虚拟键盘上，一时竟不知道自己该怎么回复。他自从成为一名记者以来，什么大风大浪没经历过，无论是采访高官政要、偶尔临时客串去冲突地区报到一下最新情况、撰写体育评论或者是名人八卦，他都没觉得有什么难的。但是现在，他真真正正体会到了这一个职业的艰辛。当你面对这样的读者时，无论怎么回到都有可能是错的。  
于是缪拉开始思考，是不是自己在专栏上撰写的有关杨威利剑桥时光的半虚构文学连载给毕典菲尔特造成了多大的负面影响，以至于现在他都开始使用这种“不恰当”的词汇来形容莱因哈特和杨威利之间的关系了。缪拉迅速地在电脑上打开自己的专栏电子版，一字一句仿佛自己是资深编辑般审视着自己根据事实胡编乱造的故事。最后他得出了一个结论，他写的“缠绵悱恻”的校园爱情故事并没有给读者带来任何错误的暗示，只不过是毕典菲尔特自己的阅读理解水平有很大的问题。  
他只不过是根据事实来发挥了一下自己的想象力，描绘了一幅十分具有英式风情的剑桥爱情故事画面——暗恋自己学长多年的学弟总是认为自己的学长也在暗恋他曾经的学长。当然，这句话被奈特哈尔·缪拉转述给吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗杰之后，这两位他的专栏的忠实读者纷纷表示缪拉的语言叙述太过啰嗦，没有简明扼要地道出故事的精髓。作为乌得勒支大学艺术史客座教授的安妮罗杰一针见血地概括出了这个故事的本质——谁年轻的时候没暗恋过自己的学长。  
缪拉思考了一分钟，终于明白了为什么自己不是艺术史博士，也意识到了自己的文字水平和安妮罗杰之间巨大的差异。可能比自己的颜值和安妮罗杰的颜值之间的差距还要大。

比起故事中的主人公之一莱因哈特的朋友们的反应，另一位主人公杨威利对于自己的男朋友在《图片报》上向公众公开自己的恋情倒是很无所谓。当亚典波罗控诉杨威利不给自己这样一个独家新闻让他丧失了一个绝佳的晋升机会时，他也只是笑着摇了摇头。  
杨不觉得莱因哈特在《图片报》上对外公布恋情和自己在“是，大臣”之夜上对着正在喝酒聊天的卡介伦、波布兰还有高尼夫他们说自己有了一个男朋友的情形有什么不同。可能唯一的不同就是受众的数量不一样。高尼夫为了庆祝杨终于公开了自己的恋情而给了他一杯免费的白兰地，杨本着免费的白兰地不喝白不喝的精神，仰头把玻璃杯里的酒精饮料一饮而尽。然而他没有意识到，高尼夫喝白兰地的风格和他自己完全不一样——高尼夫是喜欢把白兰地和伏特加混在一起喝的。  
一杯混合了两种酒精的饮料顺着喉咙滑进胃里之后，杨觉得自己的喉咙火烧一样地疼。他赶紧向高尼夫要了一杯加了冰块的柠檬水。看着亚典波罗脸上丝毫不带任何同情的笑容，杨就知道，可能亚典波罗早就把一切都告诉了这帮人，而高尼夫的这杯堪比“野格炸弹”的酒精饮料可能就是对自己的一种惩罚。  
“杨，”在场唯一的已婚人士卡介伦煞有介事地清了清自己的嗓子，那样子活像是宣布他明天就要入主唐宁街10号一样。杨注意到了波布兰的表情，这位蒙彼利埃-哈克尼第一美男的样子可能下一秒就要忍不住大笑出来了。“虽然我之前一直和你老爹一样致力于催你让你早早结婚而不要像达斯提这样……但是我还是想说我现在不能继续催你结婚了。”  
这时被卡介伦言语攻击过的亚典波罗顺势走了过来，一把搂住了有些手足无措的杨的脖子。历史研究员的脸上还因为那杯劲儿够大的酒精饮料而有些泛红。“别听他的，他是因为你的男朋友是国王而没法再催你结婚了。我们未来的‘卡介伦首相’可不想现在被落下‘试图干涉别国内政’的口实啊。”  
“我真的暂时没有结婚的打算，就算我老爹已经催了我无数次。”杨把紧紧搂在自己脖子上的亚典波罗的胳膊挪开，又向高尼夫讨要了一杯“绝对不加任何伏特加”的白兰地。“达斯提，这一点上我还是要坚定地站在你这一边的。”  
“你快别说站在他那一边了。”刚才一直在和高尼夫讨论手机相册里照片质量的波布兰突然插了一嘴，瞬间酒吧里的气氛变得尴尬了起来。一直在喝酒看美网转播的先寇布故意清了清嗓子，现在变成杨一脸迷惑地看着所有人了，他似乎也理解了自己之前没有对亚典波罗和其他人说自己有了一个年轻的男朋友时其他人的心情。“他现在和那个巴伐利亚的记者打得火热，我都怀疑他嚷嚷了快三十年的独身主义最后会跑到巴伐利亚闪婚。”  
杨差点把自己喝了一半的白兰地都吐出来，他像是呛了水一样剧烈地咳嗽着。当他终于把呼吸和声音都找回来的时候，他注意到了亚典波罗有点泛红的耳朵。“真的吗，现在咱们可算是扯平了。”  
亚典波罗没有马上回答他。《太阳报》的记者让高尼夫给了他一杯自己惯常喝的那种苏格兰威士忌。“谁说我要闪婚了，我只不过是站在一个媒体人的角度上和外国同行进行亲切友好的交流！”  
站在吧台后面的高尼夫和胳膊撑在吧台上消耗着过多啤酒的波布兰交换了一个“你懂的”眼神之后摇了摇头。这时候整个哈克尼最尽职尽责的伦敦歌德学院负责人，致力于传播德国文化的华尔特·冯·先寇布先生放弃了自己的美网转播，过来向亚典波罗推销歌德学院的周末德语提高班课程。而当他得知了奈特哈尔·缪拉和他一样来自巴伐利亚之后表示自己可以免费给亚典波罗做几个小时的巴伐利亚土话外加羊头牌辅导班。  
“所以你老爹那边是什么态度？”  
当所有人的注意力都放到了亚典波罗那边之后，卡介伦拿着自己的酒杯凑到了杨的旁边，用只有他们两个才能听到的声音小声地问着杨。一旁，亚典波罗、波布兰和高尼夫已经凑到一起兴致勃勃地听先寇布讲解巴伐利亚羊头牌的玩法了，完全忘记了刚刚还在八卦的“亚典波罗的闪婚事宜”。  
杨摇了摇头，把刚才没喝完的那半杯白兰地一饮而尽。“老爹觉得我疯了。”他露出了一个苦笑，而卡介伦示意他真的不能再喝了。“我那天破天荒地和老爹一起喝了茶，他说他是希望我结婚没错，但是绝对不是和一个二十三岁的荷兰国王结婚。虽然我跟他说我没有结婚的打算，然而老爹还是给我举了无数的‘和王室成员谈恋爱一定会不幸福’的例子来证明我的选择是错误的。”  
“当然我觉得你老爹的重点在于莱因哈特只有二十三岁这一点上，剩下的属于他的个人发挥。”  
“没错。”杨艰难地趴在吧台上伸手去捞那瓶被高尼夫放在下面的白兰地，顺便又从自己的钱包里掏出一张皱巴巴的五英镑钞票压在一个空杯子下面。他又给自己倒了一杯酒，完全不在意卡介伦看他的眼神。“我也是这样对莱因哈特说的，他看起来完全没有想好，只不过是他的姐姐安妮罗杰公主和齐格飞准备在明年结婚，他也很好奇……”  
“一个人如果在二十三岁的时候就结婚，那他一定会后悔的。”卡介伦用自己的那半杯威士忌碰了碰杨手里的那杯刚刚倒上的白兰地。“当然，三十二岁结婚也是一样。”  
“你作为这里唯一一个已婚人士，说这样的话真的是非常有警示意义了。”杨喝了大半杯白兰地，现在他的脸颊已经有些泛红。“大律师，现在你能不能告诉我，如果我想不开想要在三十五岁之前结婚，在法律上我有什么麻烦吗？”  
“首先是你的国籍问题。”卡介伦不知怎么的马上摇身一变成为了非常专业的“事务律师卡介伦”，他一本正经地看着杨，仿佛从现在开始他说的每一个单词都要单独收费。“介于你潜在的结婚对象的身份，国籍是个大问题。我直到现在也没弄明白你老爹老妈到底有没有给你申请法国国籍……如果你没有法国国籍，那么事情会稍微简单一些，如果你老爹老妈当时心血来潮还给你申请了法国国籍，那么恭喜你们你们需要花费很多时间在三个国家之间来处理这些事务。”  
“你这已经给了我最好的不结婚理由了，十分感谢你，亚历克斯。”  
“还有，你的纳税问题……你的工作问题，这些都会让你头大的。”  
“为了保住我在大英图书馆的工作。”他喝完了自己杯子里的酒，“我可能退休之前都不会结婚了。”  
“但是你整天跟我念叨你想快点退休。”  
杨笑了笑，没有说话，一旁的四个人正沉浸在羊头牌的规则讲解中，谁都没听到这两个人说了什么。

大英图书馆的欧盟近代史研究员杨威利可能觉得自己会在圣潘克拉斯火车站旁的图书馆工作一辈子，到最早能退休的年纪就早早退休，跳槽这件事一直也没有在他的人生规划当中。这份工作对于他来说真的不错，有无数的可以免费阅读的书籍，又可以做自己喜欢的历史研究，楼下图书馆的咖啡馆提供的红茶虽然比不上尤里安的手艺，但是也还不错。一起工作的费雪馆长十分纵容他在上班的时候开小差这件事，隔壁研究盖尔语的法国姑娘菲列特利加·格林希尔和自己关系也不错，当然菲列特利加还应该特别感谢先寇布，这位巴伐利亚来的德语文学专家给菲列特利加和他熟悉的德国律师希尔德牵了线。  
因此杨威利从来没想过自己可能会跳槽。  
“杨，我能和你谈一谈吗？”  
坐在图书馆咖啡馆座位里，盯着自己面前的平板电脑屏幕，手边放着一杯红茶的杨威利听到自己身后传来的费雪馆长的声音，像一只被抓到偷吃鱼干的猫一样突然坐直了。他迅速地把平板电脑屏幕扣在桌面上，不让费雪馆长看到自己其实是在上班期间和莱因哈特聊天。“什……什么事，费雪馆长？”  
“我不是因为看到你上班期间聊天就要辞退你的。”费雪馆长手里拿着一些像是打印出来的文件，坐到了杨对面的椅子里。“我有一件重要的事情想问你。”  
“什么重要的事？”  
“你是要辞职吗，杨，如果你真的准备放弃这份工作的话……我会很遗憾我失去了一个非常出色的研究员，而且我还得费尽心思去剑桥大学再诓一个博士生来了。”  
费雪馆长的话让杨有些摸不着头脑，但是当馆长先生把他手里的那一沓文件推到杨的面前时，他扫了一眼上面的字，知道了为什么自己的上司会在这个时候跟他谈这种事。  
当然这也多亏了缪拉在《图片报》上的那一个对莱因哈特的专访，现在全欧洲的人都知道杨威利的男朋友是荷兰的年轻国王了。  
“乌得勒支大学历史学的暑期学校邀请你去乌得勒支做一个为期一个月的访问讲学活动。这不是乌得勒支大学直接发给咱们图书馆的邀请，而是乌得勒支大学历史学荣誉教授安妮罗杰公主通过法伦海特大使向英国文化部发的邀请，转了好几手才到我手上。”费雪馆长的手指在杨威利面前那张纸上点了点，杨盯着那行用荷兰语写成的邀请，感觉自己有些头痛。  
“馆长，这只是暑期学校的讲座邀请，我真的没有跳槽的打算。”  
“现在几乎所有人都认为你迟早会离开伦敦去荷兰生活。所以我想问问你，杨，你是怎么打算的。如果你需要的话，我可以给你未来工作的学校或者机构写一封推荐信，在里面注明我们的杨威利博士只喝的惯英国的红茶。”  
“谢谢你，馆长，不过我这一两年是不会搬到荷兰去的。不过……”杨低头翻看着那一沓转了好几手才到他手里的邀请函，他不禁开始同情法伦海特大使了。自从他和莱因哈特开始交往，在他见过法伦海特大使的几次中，他可以明显地看出这位忙碌的大使憔悴了不少。“你会同意我去带薪出差一个月吗，虽然我觉得暑期学校的本质是让我去度假。”  
“如果我不同意的话，那可能真的是严重的外交事故了。”费雪馆长让图书馆咖啡馆的服务员给自己倒了一杯茶，“你在图书馆里上班也是工作两小时休息四小时，我还不如把你送去荷兰，让乌得勒支大学的那帮家伙们也头疼一下。”  
“馆长，你不用担心我马上就会辞职，我要在这里拿到我的退休金的。”


	4. Ep 6 : Til Enda

伦敦恶劣的天气让这座城市的所有交通都陷入了瘫痪。五个机场没有一个能够幸免。密密麻麻的如同纸片一样的雪花从铁青色的天空中被倾倒下来，阻塞了所有的交通。杨站在伦敦城市机场的候机大厅里，看着那满屏幕的“延误”和“航班取消”，无奈地叹了口气。  
到处都是在抱怨的人们，操着各种各样的口音，说着各种各样杨威利听得懂或者听不懂的语言。他准备去那家以出售“有机食品”而出名的三明治店里给自己抓一个三明治和一杯茶来补充一下在机场里等了接近两个小时也没有等来航班信息而消耗的体力。果不其然，三明治店里也被因为恶劣天气而取消或延误航班的愤怒的旅客们围的水泄不通。正当杨在思考自己是不是应该放弃转而去另一家更难吃一点的餐厅的时候，有个他熟悉的声音叫住了他。而且用的还是荷兰语。  
“嘿，这不是杨威利博士吗？”  
杨有些惊讶地回过头，正好看到头发颜色依旧十分显眼的毕典菲尔特手里拿着一袋刚刚从三明治店里拿出来的食物和一杯咖啡，艰难地从密密麻麻的排队人群中穿出来，朝着他站的地方走过来。  
“你好啊，毕典菲尔特机长，我没想到你会在这里。”  
他们找了一张靠边的桌子坐下，既然飞机的机长都在三明治店里买东西，那么他要乘坐的航班一时半会儿是起飞不了了。杨有些惆怅地盯着自己的手机屏幕，思索着自己是不是应该申请改签机票，等天气好一点再去。但是圣诞节就在三天后，如果天气持续恶化下去，他可能真的就不能赴约了。  
“要吃点东西吗，我买的有点多了。”  
毕典菲尔特把自己买的一份沙拉推到杨的面前，杨犹豫着要不要接过来。因为依照他对于所有认识的荷兰人的理解，他应该要为这份沙拉付钱，但是他又不知道自己是应该给毕典菲尔特转账还是直接塞给他一张五欧元然后告诉他根据汇率不用把零钱照给自己了。  
“算我请你的，你是不是跟莱因哈特那个小家伙在一起久了，跟他学会了抠门的毛病。”  
杨笑了起来，接过了毕典菲尔特放在他面前的沙拉。他已经饿了两个小时，现在就算给他两个三明治也能吃进去。他慢慢地吃着那份凉沙拉，看着坐在他对面的机长狼吞虎咽。看别人吃饭一直是一件有趣的事情，杨不会承认他生活中的一项乐趣就是欣赏亚典波罗吃饭，当然现在也要加上欣赏莱因哈特吃各种各样高热量的点心这一项。  
“他总是向我抱怨皇家航空给他的薪水太低。”  
毕典菲尔特点了点头，他把自己嘴里的三明治咽了下去，又喝了一口咖啡之后开始絮絮叨叨地跟杨念叨由于奥贝斯坦首相的税收政策，自己的收入缩了多少水。杨平时不会太在意自己交了多少税，但是看毕典菲尔特的样子，他也只能赞同地点头。  
“不过莱因哈特还是会拿一部分王室的津贴的，只是他把很大一部分钱都捐给了儿童基金会。”  
“比起当一个国王，他还是更喜欢当一个飞行员。”杨拿起纸巾擦了擦自己的嘴，机场广播依旧在不断地播放着航班延误和取消的消息。看来他今天是真的不能去阿姆斯特丹了，也许现在去买欧洲之星的车票可能还能从布鲁塞尔改道去荷兰？  
“杨博士，你是要去阿姆斯特丹吗，我应该提前祝你圣诞快乐。”  
杨笑了笑，“也祝你圣诞快乐，毕典菲尔特机长。”他这样说着，看着坐在他对面的机长嘴上还残留着一些番茄酱。“如果天气持续这样糟糕的话，是不是我们都得在伦敦过圣诞节了？”  
“你放心，皇家航空不会把我们丢在伦敦过一个凄风苦雨的节的，就算是我们把飞机推过英吉利海峡，我们也要会阿姆斯特丹。”毕典菲尔特像是突然想到了什么一样，他胡乱地把自己嘴上的番茄酱擦了下去，“你是要去海牙吗，和莱因哈特一起？”  
“是的，安妮罗杰公主殿下邀请我去尝尝她做的苹果派。”  
“那可能是整个荷兰最好吃的苹果派，真的，我可没收安妮罗杰公主的赞助费。”

惹人厌烦的大雪在每个人的耐心都耗光之前终于停了下来。毕典菲尔特也和所有的机组成员一起去做着准备。杨叹了口气，去餐厅给自己买了一杯茶。那个放了一个茶包的纸杯口上盘旋着一些好看的珍珠白色气体。下次去阿姆斯特丹的话，一定要选择坐欧洲之星列车，就算在布鲁塞尔转车也比飞机延误要强，他在心里这样默默地想着，不知道自己什么时候才能到荷兰。  
从这一点上来说，缪拉就比自己有先见之明的多。那个巴伐利亚的记者提前两天就到了伦敦，现在他可能已经和亚典波罗一起到了格拉斯哥，在这种天气下选择火车出行总是明智的。元帅被他们托付给了尤里安，刚刚在剑桥唐宁学院读法学一年级的大学新生愉快地答应了这项请求，而喜马拉雅猫也乐得在尤里安家过有吃有喝的日子。  
“杨，我们已经到了格拉斯哥，现在开始准备晚餐了！”当杨正在念叨亚典波罗和缪拉的时候，当事人之一就给他在WhatsApp上发了一段消息。杨看着这行字，不禁为巴伐利亚小伙子的胃感到悲哀。至少他体验过缪拉的手艺，不好不坏，能吃下去。但是亚典波罗家里的那套苏格兰传统圣诞晚餐并不是所有人都能接受的。  
还没等杨想好要怎么回复，亚典波罗的Facetime邀请就打了过来。杨按下了“接听”之后，屏幕上出现了达斯提·亚典波罗和他的二姐的脸，两个长相相似的记者挤在镜头前面，朝镜头这边的杨打着招呼。  
“圣诞快乐！”达斯提·亚典波罗和另一个亚典波罗一起朝杨说着，杨笑着祝他们圣诞快乐，虽然隔着屏幕，但是他已经能够感受到从格拉斯哥传来的圣诞节的快乐气氛了。他之前在格拉斯哥度过了好几个圣诞节，每一次都让他感觉到温暖，虽然格拉斯哥从来都不是一个温暖的地方。  
“真的好遗憾你这次不能和我们一起过圣诞节，外婆说让我给你带一个她亲手做的派回去。”  
杨有些惊恐地摇了摇头，比起亚典波罗的外婆做的派，他更愿意去吃莱因哈特买回来的超市微波食品。“谢谢你外婆的好意，我可能还有一段时间才能回来，你不如让奈特哈尔发发善心把那个派吃了吧。”  
“哦算了吧，他现在在厨房里帮忙呢。我外婆说了奈特哈尔在厨房里的作用比咱们两个加起来都要大。”  
“那是当然，咱们两个在厨房里除了产生厨房垃圾和浪费食物之外没有任何用处。”杨回头看了一眼滚动显示航班信息的屏幕，他要乘坐的航班依旧显示着“延误”。“今年你们家圣诞晚餐的菜单上有没有加上几道巴伐利亚菜？”  
“如果你把用超市里卖的慕尼黑白肠做成的沙拉当成巴伐利亚菜的话，那是有一道没错。杨，你可不要在海牙过圣诞过得太开心，然后就不想回来了。”  
“当然不会，我会永远想念你在格拉斯哥的卧室的那个朱丽叶阳台的。虽然现在能陪着你在阳台上吹冷风喝威士忌的人不是我。”  
亚典波罗在镜头那边大声笑了起来，他的二姐凑过来问他是不是听到了什么好笑的笑话，但是被达斯提·亚典波罗找了个理由搪塞了回去。“我的朱丽叶阳台永远给你留了一个位置，如果你愿意的话，黑头发的罗密欧，你可以顺着雨水管子爬上来。”  
“那你最后等到的肯定是咱们家里那只猫，我是不会爬到你的阳台上的，你等到地老天荒也不会等到的。”  
“啊我不能跟你说了，我妈让我去帮她洗杯子。真是的……洗碗机是拿来做什么的。”亚典波罗无奈地抓了抓自己的头发，朝着屏幕里的杨眨了眨绿色的眼睛，“你可不要因为有了那个金发的小家伙就忘了我们，圣诞快乐。”  
“这句话同样送给你，达斯提，也祝你圣诞快乐。”

飞机上没有什么好吃的东西，当然也不会有亚典波罗的外婆做的洋葱鱼汤和黑布丁。杨窝在自己的座位上睡着了，虽然飞行时间只有一个小时出头，但是他太累了，在机场的漫长等待几乎耗费了他所有的体力。飞机发动机的声音和毕典菲尔特的机长广播在他的耳朵里只能是催促他睡觉的鼓点。在这个短暂而又喧闹的梦境中，杨看到了一座正在不断坍塌的小岛。那些沙子从他的手指间滑走，漂浮在空中，随着他手指的移动而变换着不同的形状。海浪拍击破碎的悬崖的声音和天空中飞翔的海鸟撕心裂肺的鸣叫声混杂在一起，伴随着天空中红色的落日一点一点地消失在逐渐扩张的黑暗之中。  
“你将如何判断现在是梦境还是现实？”  
这个声音在那片浓稠的黑暗中回响着，杨试图在这些黑暗中扒开自己的眼皮，但是他似乎被困在这些琥珀当中。没有一个人能够挽救他，没有一个人能够把他带回到现实中去。  
“现在飞机即将着陆在阿姆斯特丹史基浦机场，请各位旅客……”  
毕典菲尔特的机长广播打碎了这些包裹着他的琥珀。杨猛地睁开眼，看到的是白色的飞机客舱。他旁边的座位是空的，越过那个空座位他能够透过客舱的窗户看到外面的天空。随着时间的逐渐流逝，那些天空中的蓝色逐渐变暗，最后变成一些深沉的墨黑色。  
“用我送你到火车站吗，杨博士？”  
当杨出了海关，拿着自己那一件小小的行李站在机场里，思考着自己该怎么去阿姆斯特丹火车站，然后再转车去海牙。  
“啊？哦，那就太感谢了，毕典菲尔特机长，我没想到会麻烦你送我一趟。”  
“我其实有些好奇，莱因哈特为什么没有来接你，不过他可能最近也忙得焦头烂额……圣诞演讲和其他的一些事，奥贝斯坦首相总是给他找麻烦。”毕典菲尔特絮絮叨叨地说着奥贝斯坦首相的坏话，杨知道，这只不过是毕典菲尔特没话找话的一种表现。“他一开始说想麻烦齐格飞过来……但是我说我可以自己坐火车去海牙，现在应该还没有那么晚。”  
“我们谁都不想坐莱因哈特开的车，你是不知道，他之前几年的时候由于超速驾驶拿过不少的罚单。奈特哈尔还不得不动用了自己在媒体圈的关系把这些新闻压了下来。毕竟国王带头超速驾驶可不是什么值得宣传的事情。”  
杨想起了自己在伦敦的那一次，莱因哈特向法伦海特大使借了那辆黑色的商务车。拜伦敦糟糕的交通状况所赐，他也没能体会一次莱因哈特的“超速驾驶”。想到这里，杨竟不知道自己是应该感到庆幸还是应该感到遗憾。  
毕典菲尔特从自己的口袋里掏出了车钥匙，这位荷兰皇家航空的机长似乎有一个开车来机场上下班的习惯。只不过这次大范围的航班延误让毕典菲尔特得多掏不少停车费。不知道皇家航空会不会为这位可怜的机长报销超额的停车费用。  
“你有想过搬到荷兰来吗？”  
坐在副驾驶座上的杨正在给自己系安全带，而正在调整后视镜方向的毕典菲尔特突然把这个问题直截了当地抛了过来。杨一晃神，差点夹到自己的手指。他手忙脚乱地给自己系好了安全带，机长先生像是在驾驶飞机一样发动了车子。他们即将从史基浦机场出发，前往下一个目的地，开始一段新的旅程。  
“我暂时没有这个想法……我的工作还有好几年的合同。”  
“你这个说法和奈特哈尔的如出一辙，我也曾经问过他有没有去应聘《太阳报》的想法，结果他也是用这个理由来搪塞我。”  
“我想我的人生中认识一个《太阳报》的记者就已经足够了，我可不想认识双份的八卦小报记者，那简直就是人生的灾难。”杨揉了揉自己的额角，在伦敦城市机场漫长的等待和飞行过程中那个奇怪的梦让他感到头痛。“莱因哈特还很年轻，他没有必要把他往后的人生都和我的死死地绑定在一起……二十四岁，他还有很多的可能。”  
“这个理由听起来好像也有人用过。”毕典菲尔特的车子转了一个弯，空旷的原野消失了，城市的点点星光照亮了这个有些沉寂的夜晚。“不过我还是希望你能到荷兰来，你们英国那个可恶的达斯提·亚典波罗拐跑了和我们一起喝酒打牌聊天的奈特哈尔，怎么也得还一个过来吧。”  
“我真的没有学会怎么打牌，不过我会回去问问莱因哈特你们都喜欢玩什么的。”  
出于交通的考量，毕典菲尔特把杨送到了阿姆斯特丹南站，这里和杨工作的大英图书馆附近的圣潘克拉斯火车站一样，为了迎接即将到来的圣诞节，已经挂上了漂亮的灯光装饰。杨抬头看了一眼南站对面的那些颇具现代感的写字楼，即使是圣诞节就在眼前，写字楼里依旧灯火通明，不知道有多少人在那里用自己的血汗换取账户里不断增长的数字。  
“祝你圣诞快乐，毕典菲尔特机长。”杨朝着毕典菲尔特挥了挥手，换来了对方的一个笑容。“你也是，替我向莱因哈特、齐格飞还有安妮罗杰公主殿下问好，我有空的时候会去拜访他们的。”  
不到一个小时的火车旅程比他今天其他的旅程并不难捱多少，只不过那些头痛依旧如影随形。杨靠在冰凉的玻璃上，看着窗外不断掠过的村庄和河道。可能是知道这是最后一段旅程了，杨感觉到疲惫，那些总是在侵扰他的睡意差一点又让他错过了在海牙火车站下车。如果不是他及时醒了过来，他可能就要被这列火车带到鹿特丹去了。  
“杨，这边，这边！”  
他没有想到自己在火车站看到的是齐格飞还有安妮罗杰。一瞬间，那些充斥在胸膛中的温暖似乎也不能完全掩盖住那一些小小的失落。安妮罗杰和齐格飞分别给了他一个大大的拥抱。海牙火车站里还有不少接亲友的人在车站大厅里拥抱着，现在是一个属于团聚的日子，那些团聚在一起的快乐就像是空气中随处可以嗅到的甜滋滋的太妃糖气味一样。  
“我们回家吧，杨，我不知道你有没有吃晚餐，如果你还饿着肚子，家里的冰箱里给你留了一些意面……”安妮罗杰有些担忧地说着，杨扯了扯自己的嘴角，试图把自己的疲惫掩盖下去。“意面就可以了，我今天一天只吃了毕典菲尔特机长‘施舍’给我的一盒沙拉。”  
“安妮，家里好像还有一块糖霜蛋糕？”  
“那是给莱因哈特留的……”  
“我想他不会介意的。不过……都这个时间了，我想他今天应该会留在努儿登堡宫过夜了。”齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯低头看了一眼自己手腕上的手表。银色的指针指向十点钟的方向。他们现在朝着停车场的方向走去。现在有些担心的变成了杨，如果说莱因哈特现在这个时间还在努儿登堡宫的话，那就意味着这位年轻的国王真的有忙不完的工作了。而莱因哈特又不像自己一样在上班期间喜欢偷懒。  
安妮罗杰住在海牙郊外的别墅里，花园里还残留着上次下雪时留下的积雪，而那些可能会在春天绽放的郁金香现在全部都沉睡在黑色的泥土之中。杨拿着自己那件小小的行李走进了客厅。客厅里是一股他熟悉的香味，像是混合着刚烤出来的苹果派和花香的味道。他闭上眼睛，吸了一口气，一些久远的回忆出现在他的眼前，那时他还只是剑桥的一个学生，而他突然开始做一些奇怪的梦，梦境中有一匹叫做伯伦希尔的白色赛马、金色的郁金香、苹果派的香味和一个身影……  
现在他知道了那些在当时感觉奇怪的梦境都预示着什么。那不是梦境，是未来的碎片。

“杨，你要去你的房间看看吗，晚餐可能一会儿才能好。齐格飞去把意面重新热一下，不知道你是喜欢红酱还是罗勒酱？”  
“红酱就可以，谢谢。”  
安妮罗杰对他说的是法语，可能是这位公主殿下意识到了杨的荷兰语其实说的并不是十分标准，总是会有一些语法错误。这位乌得勒支大学艺术史的名誉教授认为自己说法语和杨交流能比他们两个都说荷兰语的效率更高一些。美丽金发女人说着轻柔的法语，这让杨有一种奇妙的错觉，他现在身处在巴黎，而他的母亲很快就会结束了今天的工作来陪他。  
“那我们还是先去房间看一下吧，厨房就交给齐格飞。”  
杨点了点头，安妮罗杰给了他一个微笑。于是他跟着安妮罗杰的脚步走上楼去，厚厚的地毯吸收了几乎一切的脚步声，让他感觉自己踩在一片柔软的棉花上。“莱因哈特今天看来得在努儿登堡宫过夜了，不过我觉得他肯定会在深夜的时候偷偷跑回来。”安妮罗杰轻轻地笑了笑，“他每年都痛恨圣诞演讲，他说为什么其他人都可以在家里和家人一起过圣诞，而他必须在镜头前面去背那些无聊的演讲稿。”安妮罗杰说着，她脸上的笑容就好像是想到了什么温暖的回忆，“我对他说，那是你身为这个国家国王的责任啊。”  
安妮罗杰在一扇门前面停下了自己的脚步，“这是莱因哈特从小的时候起就一直住的房间，直到他去阿姆斯特丹上大学为止。他每次回来的时候都会住在这里，但是这次他说他会住在旁边的客房里。当然，得看他能不能从努儿登堡宫里成功脱身。有人说他在那个宫殿里就像是被邪恶的首相锁起来的莴苣姑娘……”安妮罗杰脸上的表情变了，她漂亮的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，“当然，他不需要别人去解救他，他会自己逃出来的。他小的时候就说过，比起王子，他更想做一个骑士。”  
“谢谢，我没想要给你们添这么多麻烦。”  
“你们英国人就是太客气了。”安妮罗杰说着，替他把门打开，窗帘被拉上了一半，另一半的窗户外面透出一片深沉的夜空和点缀在上面的一点点星光。“我去厨房里看一眼齐格飞是不是需要什么帮助，你可以看一看有什么其他需要的东西，额外的枕头或者是毛毯……一会儿记得下来吃你那顿迟到了太久的晚餐。”  
他再次道了谢，安妮罗杰把房间的门顺手关上了。杨环视着这间房间，它看起来真的不像是一个荷兰国王会居住的卧室，它看起来就像是一个普普通通的年轻人的房间。他随意地看着墙上软木板上钉着的照片。白色的赛马，他知道她的名字叫伯伦希尔；莱因哈特小时候和安妮罗杰还有吉尔菲艾斯的合影；金发的年轻人穿着飞行员制服……他倒在床上，头痛依旧伴随着他。莱因哈特的枕头上残留着一点点年轻人会经常用的香水的味道，闻起来像是一个金色的柠檬和琥珀。

杨没有想到自己会在早餐的餐桌上碰到莱因哈特，明明莱因哈特才是那个工作到深夜，试着把今年的圣诞演讲稿全部都塞到脑子里的家伙，但是杨是那个在早餐餐桌上不断打着呵欠的人。餐厅的窗户稍稍开着，有一些混合着泥土味道的凛冽寒风吹了进来。杨打了个寒颤，而莱因哈特眼疾手快地把窗户关上了。  
“莱因哈特，所有人都说你昨天会在努儿登堡宫里过夜。”杨又打了一个呵欠，他坐到餐桌旁，齐格飞在厨房里忙着，而安妮罗杰和莱因哈特则在为了圣诞的合影拍摄时的服装问题小小地争论着。  
金发的年轻人看到杨坐在了他的对面，马上走过去在杨的脸颊上吻了一下。安妮罗杰脸上浮起了一个淡淡的笑容，杨的眼睛里还满是疲倦，“要一杯茶吗，杨？”  
“谢谢，我想我自己去就可以？”  
“不，”安妮罗杰示意要站起来的杨乖乖坐在椅子上，“厨房的事情交给吉尔菲艾斯，他泡的茶比莱因哈特和我都要好。”  
“那真是太好了，其实我也并不擅长泡茶……”杨又忍不住打了个呵欠，昨天那场不怎么成功的漫长旅途真的是消耗了他太多的精力。莱因哈特坐在他旁边的椅子上，伸手握住了他的手指。“杨，如果你真的很累的话……我们可以把预约拍照的时间改在下午或者明天……”  
他摇了摇头，努力让自己看起来更精神一点。“后天就是圣诞节了，我如果没记错的话，圣诞合影的照片要在明天晚上发布给所有的媒体。我和一个记者在一起生活了那么多年，我可是知道这些媒体工作者在被惹恼了之后会用怎样丰富多彩的词汇来辱骂别人。”  
“对不起，我不知道事情会变成这样……”莱因哈特有些沮丧地低头看着自己面前的空盘子，似乎上面已经被齐格飞摆上了好吃的松饼。杨感觉到年轻人攥着自己手指的手收紧了一些，有些痛，但是可以忍耐。“我看来还是对皇家航空的期待太高了。下一次我应该让你坐我执飞的航班，那样就肯定不会晚点。”  
“我可是还记得上次有人执飞的航班被迫晚点了五个小时，还害得大家担心了那么久。”  
莱因哈特知道杨说的是什么事，那次疑似恐怖袭击让所有人把心都提到了嗓子眼，而莱因哈特也破天荒地收到了杨的那条写着“你知道我爱你”的消息。大英图书馆的历史研究员从来都不会把这种太过直白的词挂在嘴边，年轻的国王能够感受到，但是他几乎听不到。  
吉尔菲艾斯把加了糖浆的松饼放到每个人的盘子面前，杨的手边多了一杯红茶，而其他人的则是咖啡。“这是我们一起过的第一个圣诞节。”莱因哈特轻快地说着，“我希望以后的每一个圣诞节我们都可以一起过。”

杨从来没有想过拍照片能有这么麻烦，先是摄影师，随后是努儿登堡宫的工作人员。这间海牙郊外的别墅似乎从来没有装下过这么多人。莱因哈特执意要在这里拍照而不是去努儿登堡宫或者豪斯登堡宫，他和工作人员似乎还有一些小小的争执。杨从那些只言片语中拼凑出了莱因哈特想要表达的意思——这是家庭的合影，就要在家里拍摄。  
杨审视着自己身上的这一身衣服，简单的衬衫和长裤，也没有搭配领带和外套，看起来和他去参加一个非正式的学术报告会时的打扮一样。莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯都应景地系着橙色的领带，安妮罗杰则是一身剪裁精细的长礼服，胸前别着一个金属做成的郁金香胸针。  
安妮罗杰坐在深红色的天鹅绒面扶手椅里，莱因哈特站在她身后，而吉尔菲艾斯站在安妮罗杰的旁边。杨站在对面静静地看着摄影师安排着一切，莱因哈特有些疑惑地看了一眼杨，“你为什么不过来呢，我还以为你去整理你的头发了呢，杨。”他示意杨站到自己的旁边，而拿着相机的摄影师则面露难色。  
“国王陛下，这是要发布在明天媒体上的王室成员家庭合影，我想杨博士这有些不太妥当……”  
“这是家庭合影，杨是我的家人，他出现在这里为什么不太妥当。”莱因哈特有些生气地走了过去，想要把杨拉到自己身边。而杨摇了摇头，“莱因哈特……这不是什么重要的事。”  
“如果说这是王室成员的家庭合影，那我也不应该出现在这里。”  
吉尔菲艾斯走到了杨的身边，示意莱因哈特现在不应该是他生气的时候。年轻的国王有些惊讶地看着自己的好友还有站在旁边的杨。他无奈地叹了口气，表情凝重地站到了安妮罗杰的身旁。  
“按照他们的说法，我只是安妮的未婚夫，我根本还不是什么‘王室成员’……但是我认为我是他们的家人，就像你也是我们的家人一样。”  
“有些事可以这样说，但是我们有很多时候没有太多的选择。”  
明天出现在媒体上的王室成员合影会让所有的读者看到一个气鼓鼓的国王和无奈的公主。莱因哈特有些不耐烦地结束了这张颇具“宣传意味”的照片。他拉过了吉尔菲艾斯和杨，让他们两个站到自己和安妮罗杰的身旁。“王室成员的合影拍完了，现在能帮我拍一张家庭合影了吗？”  
等到杨看到这张照片的时候，他才意识到自己的衬衫的扣子没有扣好，头发似乎也有些乱七八糟的。但是莱因哈特似乎对这张照片十分满意。“我以为你不会在意这些形式上的东西。”杨低头对着坐在沙发上查看照片的年轻人说着，年轻人抬起头，蓝色的眼睛中映出了他的影像。“但是这对我来说很重要。”莱因哈特真诚地说着。他放下手里的平板电脑，拉过杨的手，轻轻  
地吻了一下那些手指。

圣诞节的清晨，荷兰的所有人都能在电视上看到年轻的国王发布的圣诞演讲，虽然莱因哈特说过这些都是提前写好的稿子，要录好多遍，但是他还是早早地被努儿登堡宫的人还有电视台抓去了王宫里做所谓的“直播”。安妮罗杰和吉尔菲艾斯挤在一个长沙发里，而杨则独享了一个舒服的扶手椅。电视上的莱因哈特还是系着昨天的那条橙色领带，他和安妮罗杰的合影现在已经出现在了各大媒体的版面上。有不少人质疑为什么连续两年出现在王室合影中的安妮罗杰公主的未婚夫吉尔菲艾斯此次缺席了，但是当事人不愿意给出回复。  
“这一年我有很多的收获……我相信所有人都会有这种感觉……”这真的是一个标准的、由努儿登堡宫的文官们起草的开头。杨打着呵欠，连续两天的疲惫让他总是睡不醒。电视里的莱因哈特站在努儿登堡宫里，旁边放着一些有趣的装饰品和一棵圣诞树，几张合影被摆在他旁边的桌子上，杨仔细地看了看，有莱因哈特和伯伦希尔的合影，和安妮罗杰的合影，吉尔菲艾斯获得冠军的照片，还有一张是他自己在做学术报告时的场景。杨有些惊讶，但是他很快接受了这一切。  
“我希望，在新的一年中，我们都可以找到一种……在一起的感觉，无论是和家人、朋友、爱人、同事还是陌生人……这让我们能够成为更好的自己。”  
杨看着屏幕上年轻人的蓝色眼睛，他似乎在里面看到了一些闪烁着的、温暖的火苗。他没有意识到自己的脸上浮起了一个笑容。是的，更好的自己，他重复着这句话，他们都成为了更好的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请配合《盗梦AU系列》一起阅读。


End file.
